Love Triangles
by ThePowerSurge
Summary: A story about teen hormones, sexy skeletons, incompetent father-figures, lovestruck robots, stand-up comedy and a lost spirit wanting something more than a friend...
1. Intro

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **I'm gonna make this A/N short cuz I got a ton of ideas in my head and I don't wanna lose them...**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Sunlight was what woke up Frisk, sunlight you could only find on the surface. It has been 6 years since the monsters were freed, six years of acting as the monsters ambassador to humanity. It was only after several years that the people of Ebbot city had finally welcomed monsters open-armed. The monsters were even given there own suburb to reside in, Monsterville, almost called New New home by Asgore, but vetoed by Toriel.

Frisk and the people of the underground could finally rest and be themselves, settle down, start families, enjoy lives on the surface.

But Frisk just turned 17, that was a whole new journey.

Back to modern day, the sunlight woke up Frisk, her eyes slowly batting open. The sun... a reminder that summer has just begun, the school year is over. And that meant a whole 2 weeks at Sans and Papyrus's holiday house down at the beach!

"Are you awake my child? It is summer time again!" Toriel whispered through a crack in Frisks door, waking her up further,

"Mmmm... yay..." Frisk murmured, a small fist rising in the air to show her excitement.

"Splendid! Sans and Papyrus has just arrived to..."

SLAM, both Frisk and Toriel jumped from the front door slamming,

"GOOD MORNING FRISK! ME AND MY BROTHER ARE HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Papyrus yelled up to Frisk,

"you don't wanna be late do ya?" Sans added on.

Frisk giggled at the skelebros goofy entrance and mannerism, even in dark times it never failed to make her laugh.

"Guys! It's 7 am, still too early!" Frisk yelled back,

"WELL, WE CAN NEVER BE TOO EARLY!" Papyrus yelled back.

"Well, since we are all up we might as well get you ready, I will make some breakfast" Toriel said, leaving Frisks room, she took the opportunity to get up and get dressed. Frisk stood up and opened the window blinds, bright sunlight flooding the room. It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect day for a trip to the beach.

Frisk proceeded to open her wardrobe to face her piles of clothes, although she rarely wore her signature blue and pink sweaters, she still kept that color scheme in her outfits. Except for one set of clothing, in the corner was a green and yellow sweater and brown shorts. Toriel gave the set to her after they left the underground, saying they were the clothes of someone close to her. Since then Frisk hadn't taken any notice of it, so why was she so intrigued now?

Frisk picked up the sweater, dust rolling off it, for some reason that gave her the chills. The more Frisk observed the sweater, the more familiar it seemed. It was almost like she had seen it before, not in this timeline...

Ignoring the strange reminiscence, Frisk pulled out a duffel bag and started shoving clothes, underwear and various items from around her room into it. These items including her laptop, phone charger, a locket and 3 seasons worth of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She then grabbed another set of clothes to put on, but again took notice of the sweater and shorts.

Frisk picked up the sweater again, curiosity overtaking common sense, why all of a sudden was she so intrigued by it? It was just a sweater...

An overwhelming sensation came across Frisk, a need, almost. She turned to the mirror and put on the sweater over her head.

As her eyes came free from the dusty wool Frisk jumped, it wasn't her staring back in the mirror. The figure wore the sweater and Frisks shorts, but it's face was different. It's face was pale, reddish brown hair tumbling just below shoulder length, but the most outstanding feature were the eyes, ruby red, like a rose.

Frisk blinked, the figure disappearing, she immediately tore off the sweater, throwing it onto the bed, trying to get her bearings. Obviously what she saw wasn't real, it was probably just the last clutches of sleep hiding from the light of consciousness. But who knows, she did just greet a motherly goat monster and two living skeletons, who knew what was real or not.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE LATE FOR BREAKFAST! IT IS GETTING COLD!"

"let frisk take 'er time paps, maybe she's just a little _scrambled_ after we woke her up"

"OH MY GOODNESS SANS!"

"He he... That was a great _yolk_ , Sans"

"heheh, good one tori"

"NOT YOU TO QUEEN TORIEL!"

Frisk figured she should hurry up, to stop her mother from making anymore bad jokes. Frisks duffel bag was almost full, she zipped it up, grabbed some flip-flops and her phone and prepared to walk down to breakfast. But before leaving, Frisk turned to look at the sweater, again, figuring it might be cold, Frisk grabbed the sweater and shorts and put them into the bag.

Frisk walked down the stairs to see the residents of the household plus Sans and Papyrus at the breakfast table. The other residents being Toriel, Asgore and the actual house owner, Josho, the reddish-brown headed 17 year old boy who also happened to be a mage, more on him later.

"Ah! You finally arrived, Papyrus was right, your breakfast is getting cold" Toriel welcomed, Frisk dropped her bag at the door and sat down between Asgore and Josho, the former sipping tea over a newspaper, the latter ravenously eating his eggs and bacon, a rather large contrast.

"THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE FRISK! QUEEN TORIEL AND SANS WON'T STOP MAKING JOKES!"

"what's wrong? aren't they tickling your _funny bone?_ "

"Oh I am sure you will find them quite _humerus_ some time"

"touché toriel"

"KING ASGORE, HUMAN #2, PLEASE HELP!"

"Oh I'm not to sure Papyrus, I do find they _rattle my bones_ a little myself" Asgore chimed in to the chain of puns.

"NOT YOU TOO ASGORE!"

"C'mon guys, put a little more _backbone_ into your jokes" Josho continued, racking up the pun score,

"Ok guys, let's leave poor Paps alone" Frisk said, comforting Papyrus by putting a hand on his glove

"THANK YOU FRISK, BUT EVERYONE IS RIGHT, LATELY I HAVE BEEN WORKING MYSELF..." Imaginary drumroll, "DOWN _TO THE BONE_! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"heh, i'm so proud of you paps" Sans cheered,

"OF COURSE YOU ARE BROTHER! I'VE BEEN SO UPTIGHT LATELY, I NEED SOME TIME OFF TO ENJOY MYSELF, RELAX ON THE BEACH, SHARE SOME PUNS!"

"I agree, it's great to finally be off school for a couple of weeks, no homework, no nothing" Frisk agreed,

"Heh... yeah, holidays... yay..." Josho muttered over a mouthful of toast,

"Is something wrong? Can tea fix it?" Asgore asked,

"I still gotta write this dumb script for Mettatons new movie, Rise of the Killer Robot, everyone knows it's just a copy of Return of the Killer Robot, but that dumb hunk of metal is making me write it"

"i preferred 'origins of the killer robot'" Sans said,

"REALLY? MY FAVORITE WAS 'DAWN OF THE KILLER ROBOT', BUT YET AGAIN SCIENCE FICTION ISN'T MY THING..."

"Anyway..." Josho interrupted, a rather annoying habit of his, "Shouldn't you guys be going soon?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT HUMAN #2, I WILL GO PREPARE THE VEHICLE, SANS, GET FRISKS BAG"

"yeah, you see i would, but" Sans pulls of his left hand glove, "i need to give you a hand with the car"

"SANS THIS IS SERIOUS!"

* * *

After breakfast, Papyrus, Sans and Frisk were ready to leave, at last. Frisk walked down the front lawn, passing beds of golden flowers, including one rather rude golden flower,

"Oh good morning Frisk, finally happy that you don't have to deal with me for the week? Glad that you can ditch your family for some dumb skeletons? Glad that... Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't just walk away! Come back!" Flowey screeched at a Frisk that just ignored them, although Frisk's pacifistic nature wouldn't let them rot in the underground, didn't mean she liked the flower. At least, not in their flower form.

Papyrus got his car started, a Ferrari, don't ask how Sans afforded to buy his brother a Ferrari. Papyrus got into the drivers seat while Sans sat in the back, Papyrus then honked the horn at Frisk, who was saying goodbye to her adopted parents plus house owner.

"ARE YOU READY FRISK? BECAUSE WE SURE ARE!"

"just be glad i'm not drivin', otherwise we'd have a sleepin' problem on our hands"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE SANS!"

"for a good reason too"

Meanwhile...

"Be safe... my child" Toriel said, giving Frisk one last goodbye hug,

"Don't call me that, that's kinda embarrassing..."

"Sorry, just an old habit, be safe" Frisk turned to Asgore,

"Be safe and have fun, my chi... er... kiddo, no, that's not right..." Frisk giggled at Asgores attempts to say farewell, and pulled him into a hug,

"You don't have to say anything, you big dummy"

"Heh, thanks Frisk"

Frisk then turned to Josho, who wasn't doing a lot, an definitely not expecting a hug,

"Woah... what the... oh, heh, haven't felt this in a while..." Josho eventually hugged back, "I'm gonna miss you... Mostly cuz I need you to help me get through my work... But I'll still miss you"

The farewells were interrupted by Papyrus honking the horn, this was Frisks cue to leave. She waved one last farewell as she ran to the curb and hopped in the passenger seat next to Papyrus. Frisk threw her duffel bag at her feet, the yellow and green sweater unintentionally showing.

The moment she hopped in Papyrus accelerated the vehicle, causing it to speed off down the street, headed straight to the beach.

"SO, WHERE TO NEXT FRISK?"

"Adventure, that's where we go next"

"heh, you got that right kiddo"


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, Frisk and the skelebros were on the road, only an hour away from the beach, depending on traffic.

Ever since monsters were earned freedom in Monsterville, Ebbot City, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk would go to the brothers holiday house at the coast. Despite being in the same city, Papyrus preferred the scenic route circling the bustling center, mostly to avoid traffic.

"SANS, REMIND ME HOW YOU CAN AFFORD ANOTHER HOUSE?"

"i have my ways, aka i have a lot of jobs, which means a lot of payed leave"

"SO YOU GET PAYED FOR LITERALLY NOTHING?"

"nah, i have to work sometimes, besides, at least my work isn't at all backbreaking"

"*SIGH*... FRISK! AT LEAST YOU ARE EXCITED TO GO, AREN'T YOU?" Papyrus shifted the conversation away from sans not-so-discretely.

"Yeah, this'll be great!" Frisk would have said more, but for some reason she was caught in a trance. Frisk stared at Papyrus for a few seconds, call it hormones but only now she had noticed he was the sun reflected of his skull, his orange cape flowing through the air. In a way he did get his lifelong dream, wind through his 'hair', sun on his 'skin'... Frisk snapped out of her trance, what was she thinking? Papyrus was like a brother to her, as Sans was a... Uncle? Dad? Why not Duncle?

"I'M GLAD YOU ARE HAPPY TOO FRISK! LETS NOT ALLOW SANS TO RUIN IT, AS USUAL..."

"aw c'mon bro, i'm not that bad, am i?"

"YES, YOU ARE THAT BAD! REMEMBER LAST YEAR?"

Frisk remembered back to last year, oh yes, that was a good year...

One year ago...

Papyrus was sunbathing on the beach, wearing a generous layer of MTT-Brand Bone Cream, to stop the bones from drying out. Meanwhile, Frisk and Sans were hiding behind a driftwood log, trying to hold back giggles.

"heh, check this out", Sans motioned towards a tap and an empty whoopee cushion. Sans then proceeded to fill the whoopee cushion with water and handed it to Frisk,

"will you do the honors?"

"Happily", Frisk aimed and through the water cushion at an arc. About a second later, the cushion hit Papyrus's rib-cage, causing water to squirt everywhere, as well as creating a satisfying fart-noise. Papyrus jumped up in shock and confusion, as Frisk as Sans let loose the floodgates of laughter.

"WHO DID THIS? IS THAT YOU SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

Only one word was needed from sans, "run".

Modern day...

"c'mon bro, that was funny"

"IT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF FUNNY! YOU RUINED MY BONE-TAN!"

That sentence made Frisk reminisce of Papyrus with a golden sun-tan, which turned it to be very bad thoughts, Frisk preferred pale skin (or bones) anyway.

The drive was once again in silence, Frisk was staring out the side, observing the surrounding rainforest, Papyrus enjoying the satisfying roar of the engine, and Sans... well... doing what Sans does.

"HOW ABOUT I PUT ON SOME MUSIC? THAT WILL LOOSEN THE MOOD!"

"I have your album, if you'd like to listen to that" Frisk suggested, remembering what Mettaton did for Papyrus and Sans's birthday, he recorded some songs for them, and put them in an album. Frisk couldn't remember the name of the composer, 'Groundbreaking' or something...

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA FRISK!"

"heh, i'm not too comfortable with my song..."

"DON'T WORRY SANS, METTATON TOLD US TO EXPRESS OUR DEEPEST FEELINGS FROM THE UNDERGROUND, AND THAT'S WHAT I DID!" Frisk passed Papyrus the CD, who then proceeded to push it into the cars CD player. Almost immediately the first track began to play, a dub step-ish version of Nyeh Heh Heh began to play. Just as the music softened, Papyrus opened his mouth to sing along...

I, PAPYRUS, THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME,

WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND PROVE MY WORTH TO THE ROYAL GUARDS DIVINE,

NO ONE CAN STOP ME, I'M JUST TOO GOOD TO FAIL,

I'M CHARMING, SMART, A WORK OF ART BUT I SHAN'T GO ON ALL DAY...

MY BROTHER LACKS THE PASSION I DO,

AD HE TAKES TOO MICH CREDIT FOR JUST BEING COOL...

"c'mon, i'm right here paps"

WELL HERE'S MY CHANCE TO FINALLY SHINE,

I'M THE BEST, I'M GONNA CAPTURE FRISK AND SETTLE ALL THE FIGHTS...

"Hah, that's nice"

DON'T DOUBT ME, I'M A GENIUS, I'LL CHARGE MY SPECIAL ATTACK,

ELABORATE PUZZLES DETERMINATION THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL GET PAST...

As the base dropped, Papyrus stopped singing and gave a little bow, the passengers giving a little clap,

"didn't know you could sing like that paps"

Frisk patted Papyrus's back, "Bravo, Bravo, that was great!"

"THANK YOU SANS, FRISK, I MOSTLY LIP-SYNCHED THE PARTS I DIDN'T KNOW BUT THE OTHER PARTS I DID WELL!"

The song continued, Papyrus and sometimes Frisk and Sans singing along to parts, the car trip was yet again filled with the laughter and enjoyment of two skeletons and a human.

This enjoyment lasted until they saw the ocean across the horizon.

"woah woah, bro stop the music" Papyrus stopped the CD, "look, over there" Sans pointed at the horizon, a deep blue layer of ocean rising between the earth and the sky.

"WOWIE! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE WE HAVE SEEN THE OCEAN!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, just like..." Frisk stopped herself before she could slip up,

"beautiful like what kiddo?"

"...like this car, heh..."

"WOWIE! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT FRISK! MY CAR IS JUST AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE OCEAN!" Frisk blushed a little at Papyrus's comment for some reason.

"hmm... curious..." Sans muttered to himself. Although lazy, Sans could easily pick up on details, and one huge detail was Frisks reaction to his brother as of late. Although still a nagging thought, maybe Frisk likes Papyrus as more than a friend? Nah, that's ridiculous... Sans needed more evidence first,

"hey kiddo, i was thinkin', tonight you and paps should go get a meal together or somethin'"

As predicted, Frisk blushed a little bit and rubbed her face against her shoulder before responding,

"Yeah, that would be... fun, why won't you go Sans?"

"gotta work, how else am i gonna pay rent for the house?"

Frisk looked a little worried at that statement, "Aren't you gonna join us? At the beach and stuff?"

"'course kiddo, i'd never miss an opportunity to prank paps again" Sans said with a wink,

Frisk gave a little laugh, her face lighting up again, "Okay, that's great, sounds like a plan".

10 minutes of singing, talking and pun-sharing later...

The dazzling red Ferrari finally reached its destination, a large, white beach house. Most of the house was on the top floor, the bottom consisting of a garage. A staircase next to the garage led up to the front door, and a back for led to a small-ish backyard, enough for a jacuzzi and a clothes line. The house was almost directly opposite of a beautiful beach.

"HERE WE ARE EVERYONE! OUR HOLIDAY HOUSE!"

"heh, finally, i've been getting a little bone-tired of driving"

"SANS! YOU WERN'T DRIVING AT ALL! IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE TIRED!"

Frisk ignored the two skeletons bickering an looked at her surroundings, these next two weeks were gonna be great, and nothing would change her mind.

* * *

"HERE'S YOUR ROOM FRISK! YOU BEST UNPACK YOUR STUFF QUICKLY, WE HAVE A 'DATE' TO CATCH! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk blushed at Papyrus's use of words as she walked into her rather generous room. Surprisingly after the car was unpacked and the house was prepared, it was already afternoon, giving Frisk roughly four hours before her 'date'.

Frisk looked around her new room, it was well-designed, with a timber floor and cream walls, a pure white bed in the center, a bedside table next to it, adjacent to a huge window, where Frisk could see a perfect view of the ocean. Truly a perfect room for a perfect two weeks.

Not wanting to waste time, Frisk opened the built-in wardrobe opposite from the window and began hanging up clothes. Until she came across the yellow and green sweater, Frisk placed it on her bed along with the brown shorts for now.

Frisk than grabbed her laptop and phone charger and plugged them into the wall, allowing the devices to rest on the bedside table. Frisk quickly checked her phone, surprisingly, there were 5 messages from Papyrus;

HELLO FRISK! ME AND SANS WILL BE AT YOUR PLACE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!

HELLO AGAIN FRISK! ME AND SANS ARE NOW 5 MINUTES AWAY!

4 MINUTES AWAY!

2 MINUTES AWAY!

30 SECONDS AWAY!

There was also some recent messages from Toriel;

Hello Frisk! Have you arrived safely? I do hope you packed enough, I've heard that supplies at the beach are expensive, that reminds me, have you brought your wallet?

XOXO Toriel ]:) + Asgore ]:) + Josho (Nope, not using emojis)

Frisk decided to text back to Toriel, to stop her from worrying;

Yeah, doing fine! We just arrived, Papyrus is excited, Sans is just being Sans... Yes I packed enough, and I got my wallet.

"Sans! Papyrus! Would you like to write a message to the guys at home?" Frisk yelled out, walking out of her room, to be immediately met by Sans, walking from her room,

"yeah, sounds great"

"...Were you in my room the whole time?"

"nah, I've been living in this place for years, i know a few shortcuts" Sans said with a wink, Frisk passed Sans the phone, she didn't need more elaboration after 'shortcuts'. Eventually, Papyrus arrived, almost running into Frisk.

"*puff* *gasp* HERE I AM FRISK! WHAT IS THE MESSAGE?"

"No message, I just thought you would like to write one, Sans has already written his", Frisk said, Just as sans passed the phone back, the message read;

heya

from sans

"SANS!" Papyrus began criticizing, "SURELY YOU CAN WRITE MORE THAN THAT!"

"that's all that was on my mind bro"

"OF COURSE IT IS SANS..." Papyrus muttered, typing his message;

HELLO EVERYONE AT HOME, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH YOU LUCK IN YOUR ENDEAVORS!

ASGORE, GOOD LUCK WATERING FLOWERY, ONE TIME I TRIED AND I ALMOST GOT MY FEMUR BITTEN OFF!

ALTHOUGH FORTUNATELY I DIDN'T TURN OUT LIKE HUMAN #2, I HEARD HE WAS IN HOSPITAL FOR SEVERAL WEEKS! WHICH IS SURPRISING BECAUSE HE IS BASICALLY SUPERHUMAN!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS

"FINISHED FRISK! I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ASGORE SCARED... NAH, HE WILL BE FINE! ASGORE IS THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home...

* * *

Asgore gulped in fear as he looked at Papyrus's message. Yes, he remembered what happened to the part-Mage, and it wasn't only just hospital, but intensive care, several operations and monster healing magic. This is put into perspective when you realize Mages are at least ten-times more powerful than regular humans.

"Oh Asgore, that message reminds me, it's time to water the flowers!" Toriel said from the kitchen, sending off Asgore to the slaughter.

"O-ok, I'll go..." Asgore grabbed a watering can and went outside, preparing for anything,

"Oh, and remember, we were given strict orders not to kill the flower" Toriel reminded Asgore of that bullcrap rule as he stepped outside, faced with two patches of Golden Flowers.

"Oh good afternoon King Asgore Dreemurr..." Flowey said in a mocking tone, trying to make him mad, "I know your scared of me, so why don't you just run away? It'll be a lot easier on your old soul..."

"I'm doing it for Tori" Asgore replied back, watering the patch that Flowey wasn't in.

"Oh of course, I am so sorry, did I almost ruin your chances with that old hag? You know she will never take you back" Flowey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She's at least friends with me now..."

"Pfft, ha! That's hillarious! Music to my ears! That just made my day! Friends! You know she'd prefer the skeleton over you any day..." That mocking sentence made Asgore snap. Summoning his trident, he turned around and pointed it at Floweys stem, pure anger in his eyes,

"You know that is not true"

"Aww, getting a little salty are we? Knowing that she will never take you back, it fills you with HATRED, doesn't it? In fact..." Flowey's monologue was stopped by a fireball soaring into his face, ripping the weed out of the ground and sending it into the yard across the street. Who was Asgores savior? None other than Toriel, strangely enough,

"What a terrible creature, torturing a fully gown monster who SHOULD be able to defend himself" Toriel walked over to Asgore, chuckling to herself at Asgores incompetence.

"I could have defended myself, you just beat me to it, as usual" Asgore defended himself, to no avail, causing Toriel to chuckle more,

"Sure, sure, I will take your word for it... I wonder how my chi... Frisk, is doing..."

* * *

"SANS! DID YOU BRING ANYMORE MUSIC?"

"umm..."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT!"

"yeah, exactly that"

"OH MY GOODNESS SANS! YOU LITERALLY HAD ONE JOB!"

"it's ok, i know a shortcut back home, it'll literally take a second"

Sans walked out the back door, just to walk back in, an album in his gloved hand,

"THAT REALLLY WAS QUICK... TOO QUICK..."

"eh, i could do better" Sans jokingly remarked.

At that moment, Frisk walked out of her room again, wearing blue shorts, a blue and pink singlet and wearing the yellow and green sweater around her waist. She eagerly turned to the album in Sans's hand, which happened to be her favorite album, Devastator EP.

"Oh, good, you didn't forget the music"

"yeah, i kinda did, but i got it again"

"OH GOOD, YOUR HERE FRISK! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR OUR HANGOUT!" Papyrus was wearing his 'cool dude' outfit with pride. Frisk was considering getting changed into her 'Cool Gal' shirt that Papyrus made for her on her 17th birthday, just to match. Maybe later,

"That'll be great! Where are we going?"

"oh yeah, i booked you guys a table at an MTT place, what was it called again... it had something to do with spaghetti..."

"SPAGHETTI YOU SAY?!"


	3. Chapter 2

MTT-Brand Italian Emporium - Nightfall

* * *

Papyrus's amazing red Ferrari pulled up in front of the emporium, two figures stepping out, one was very tall, with a black shirt, shorts and cap. Basketball balls acted as shoulder pads, a print on the shirt read 'Cool Dude'.

The second figure wore similar, except with denim shorts and no cap, the shirt read 'Cool Gal'.

By now I'm sure you know who they are, the stars of the story, Frisk and Papyrus.

Papyrus opened the door, revealing a quite fancy restaurant, red and gold carpet covered the floor, highlighting the white tables and white marble features scattered across the room. It was truly beautiful...

"FINALLY! A MONENT SANS CANNOT RUIN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Oh, excuse me sir, can you quieten down? Many people here are... Oh my god, is that you Frisk?!" The waiter in question taking happened to be the one and only Burgerpants. Seeing him not dressed in an MTT-Brand Burger Emporium uniform seemed strange, but it was still him.

"Yeah, great to meet you again... should I call you Burgerpants?"

"What? No, don't call me that stupid name, call me Brian, anyway... wouldn't you believe it, but that hunk of metal finally game me a promotion! I literally RUN this place now! Isn't it great!?"

"Yeah! Good job"

"I know right!? It's an AWESOME job! Anyway, do you guys have a reservation?" 'Brian' asked, turning to a computer,

"YES, I BELIEVE IT WAS UNDER..."

"The Great Papyrus?" 'Brian' guessed,

"EXACTLY! WHEW, I THOUGHT I FORGOT!"

"Okay... Table for two? Good, follow me..." Papyrus and Frisk followed Burgerpants through the restaurant, weaving through tables and water features and statues of... Papyrus? Eventually they reached a table for two, opposite said statue.

"Alright, here's your table, I'll leave you to decide your orders" Burgerpants walked away as Papyrus and Frisk sat down at they're chairs.

"WOWIE! THIS SURE IS A GREAT RESTAURANT!"

"Yeah..." Frisk was in thought, why would a restaurant like this have statues of the energetic skeleton, as far as she knew, Mettaton barely knew Papyrus...

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight pointed to the stage. The voice of Burgerpants erupted through the hall through a set of speakers,

"And now, for your entertainment tonight, the emperor of sleep-ins, the king of laziness, the master and commander of puns..."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME..." Papyrus muttered,

"...Sans the skeleton!" The crowd went wild as the short skeleton calmly walked onto the stage, plugging his phone into a set of speakers on stage, playing 'sans.' through a speaker.

"heh, thanks guys, it's kinda scary being up 'ere, y'know? almost... bone rattling!" A rimshot played from offstage, the audience chuckling,

"WHY IS SANS HERE!?"

"Maybe he works here?" Frisk answered,

"YES, BUT WHY PUNS? THAT IS THE LOWEST FORM OF HUMOR!"

"so, people've been wondering how i got this job, i mean, i got nothin' in me!" Another rimshot, this time the audience laughed, the joke was placed so well, it was like he could hear Papyrus in the crowd,

"so anyway, you thought a skeleton comedian was weird, wait until you've heard this..."

"OH NO... I'VE HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE..."

"...so, a man got into a car crash and lost all control of his left side, well, i'm pretty sure he's all-right now" Another rimshot, "but his brother was in the same crash and he died, it's kinda sad... this is why i wanna raise awareness of car crashes, it means i won't have to make these jokes anymore!" The audience broke out into full laughter, it was probably only Papyrus that didn't find it funny,

"THAT'S HORRIBLE! HE SHOUD'NT BE MAKING JOKES ABOUT THAT!"

"Papyrus, it's obviously made up" Frisk comforted,Sans checked his watch on-stage, "sorry guys, my shifts over, i hope i tickled your ribs tonight!" Rimshot, "anyways, you all have a good night!" The audience applauded as Sans unplugged his phone and walked offstage, to immediately appear behind Papyrus, sitting down next to him,

"heya bro, did'ya like my show?"

"*sigh* NO"

"c'mon bro, i saw you smile" Sans teased,

"Yeah, I saw you" Frisk added,

"OH ALRIGHT, IT WAS A LITTLE FUNNY, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT YOU WERE WORKING HERE TONIGHT!"

"yeah, i guess..." At that moment, Burgerpants arrived again with two plates full with pasta,

"Your meals... I dunno why but I didn't get your orders, yet the chefs knew exactly what to give you..." Burgerpants put a huge plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of Papyrus, followed by a slightly smaller plate of Fettuccine Alfredo for Frisk. Sans got a burger and fries from Grillbys. Everyone was happily eating there meals, chatting, sharing a joke, not knowing that they were being watched by a girl on the next table, wearing a green-and-yellow sweater...

* * *

Sunlight woke up Frisk again, the light persistently shone, trying to pry her eyes open, but she wouldn't lose to the sun, she was too determined. To compensate, Frisk turned over, away from the window, to open her eyes. Frisk remembered last night, oh was it fun. The food was delicious, the company of the two comic relief skeletons was hilarious. But one thought, no, two wouldn't leave her mind, why was the restaurant obsessed with Papyrus being the most prominent. The second thought was nowhere near as severe, but it was unnerving, throughout the entire night Frisk could feel a cold stare on her back. Like someone was watching her...

"FRISK! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP! I COOKED BREAKFAST!" Papyrus stormed into Frisks room, announcing promises of food. It was a little calmer waking up to the loving voice of Toriel, but this was still nice, it showed how much he cared...

"Alright, I'm getting up..."

"GOOD! YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT I'VE MADE! I HAVE TAKEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO 'EXPERIMENT' WITH MY COOKING! NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk's mood suddenly became fearful, the last time Papyrus 'experimented' with his cooking, he burnt Undyne's house down. However, since Frisk couldn't smell smoke, she figured it was safe to get up.

Papyrus ran out of the room, presumably to cook something as Frisk changed into a blue-and-pink t-shirt and blue shorts. Walking out of her room she stepped into the kitchen to see what creation Papyrus had concocted. Frisk hadn't noticed before, but Papyrus was wearing his 'Fight the Chef' apron that Undyne gave him for his birthday, Sans got one saying 'Cook for the Chef'.

"HERE YOU ARE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!" Papyrus passed Frisk a plate with a stack of 3 pancakes, but the pancakes were red, smelled meaty and had spaghetti noodles in it. Frisk sat down at the kitchen bench, grabbed a knife and fork and tried one. At first she was scared as to what this would taste like... It actually wasn't that bad... Considering that Papurus' cooking skills have improved, not bad at all.

"mornin' kiddo" Sans said, putting a hand on Frisks shoulder, scaring her in the process,

"GOOD MORNING SANS! CARE TO TRY MY NEW CREATION?" Papyrus offered Sans a stack of spaghetti-pancakes,

"no thanks bro, i'm... still full from grillbys this mornin'"

"YOU ALWAYS USE THAT EXCUSE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE GONE THERE ALREADY?"

"i went early to... hey kiddo, wanna watch some tv?" Sans said, derailing the conversation perfectly,

"Sure, why not?" Sans guided Frisk into the TV room, flopped on the couch and pressed the on switch on the remote, Frisk sat down next to him.

As Sans was channel-surfing he said to Frisk, "you know why i went to grillbys this mornin' don't you..."

"At least give his food a chance, it honestly wasn't that bad... strange but not bad"

"i know, and i should be a better bigger bro to him, but i don't trust a lot of things, especially those stairs..." Sans pointed to a staircase leading up to more rooms, "...i think there up to somethin'" It was almost like this house didn't need a TV, because it had Sans, and that was just as entertaining.

Finally, Sans and Frisk settled for the weather, don't want to be caught out in the rain while swimming right?

"Thank you all, you are all such wonderful viewers... Now, onto the weather, with me, Mettaton!" The synthetic almost auto-tuned voice of Mettaton flooded the room, as it did with almost every other house in Ebbot City,

"Now, you will be glad to hear that it is a sweltering 89 degrees outside, perfect day for the beach perhaps?" Weird, how did Mettaton know... never mind, "Up in the north we have winds of up to 4 knots... but that doesn't matter, because we have friends down here people! Shout out to Frisk-baby, our savior from the Underground!" Now things were weird, news must have gotten around at the restaurant, and now there presence here is compared to a celebrity, "And her fabulous friends, Sans and Papyrus! Especially Papyrus, wait, no, cut that out! Don't..." The screen cut to a 'We are experiencing technical difficulties' screen, this gave time for Frisk to think, never mind the celebrity welcome, why with the Papyrus favoritism?

"huh, nice welcome eh?" Sans turned to Frisk, who was still somewhat confused. Sans knew exactly what Mettaton was like, despite having a face of metal, Sans could still read it, and it read that he had a crush on his brother... for some reason... and what with Frisk liking Papyrus, this could prove a problem, a Love Triangle if you will.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT ship Papyton, in fact, I made this just to show how irrelevant it is, and that Papyrisk is OTP, don't get your panties in a twist if you ship it, just, bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 3

"hey frisk? you ok?" Sans began waving his hand in front of Frisk's face, trying to get a reaction. The reality was that Frisk was still in deep thought. Why Papyrus? Since when did he get an interest? And who would Papyrus choose... oh who was she kidding, of course Paps would pick the celebrity boyfriend over her.

"i'm goin' to grillbys, wanna come?" Sans needed a place to take Frisk, so he could talk to her,

"Sure, let's go" Frisk perked up a little, Grillbys trips with Sans were always fun, it would also give her a chance to think. The two walked out of the house and began walking the opposite way to Grillbys, Frisk didn't worry, Sans knew a shortcut. But there was one thought that stayed on the couples mind for the whole trip,  
What is Mettaton doing now?

* * *

MTT Plaza

* * *

Ah, MTT Plaza, aka, Mettaton headquarters, it's where the shows are filmed, meetings are conducted, basically everything a successful TV channel needs. And a successful TV channel needs a busy boss, and that boss is the hunk of metal himself, Mettaton.

"Sir, you have a call from a fan saying that they have a Mettaton shaped hole in there Mettaton shaped heart!"

"Amazing! Say that I am gracious for there support!"

"Sir, that weather broadcast went live today!"

"Great! Did you cut out the thing?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah"

"Excellent! Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend..."

"Sir! There are people outside wanting an interview!"

"I'm busy!"

"Sir, just a reminder, you have filming today for 'Rise of the Killer Robot!'"

"Great, great! Now if you don't mind..."

Mettaton's boxy body finally got through the crowd and into an elevator, pressing a button for the main meeting hall, the doors closed, starting the long ascent upwards. Mettaton took this time to transform into the sexy figure we all know and love. Generally when filming for general television, like the news and cooking shows, he remains in his calculator form, as it saves battery. While performing or attending meetings or other public agendas he attains the EX form.

Eventually, the elevator dings, opening into the long meeting room. The room itself was composed of oak walls, black marble floors and a long table opposite of a glass wall overlooking the Ebbot City CBD.

There was only one other being in the room, MTT TV's financial manager, Napsablook. What happened to his job as a dj? Well, the sad reality is that as time moves on, companies expand...

"Hello Blooky! It's been so long!" Mettaton high-stepped into the room, sitting down at a leather swivel-chair at one end of the table, Napstablook standing, or floating, at the other end,

"hello metta... Mettaton"

"So, down to business, as usual Blooky, please tell me how we are doing cash-wise, hmm?"

"well..." Napstablook picked up a remote on the table next to him and turned on an overhead projector, projecting statistics onto a white wall, "our market share rising, causing a surge in..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't bore me with the details, are we gaining profit or not?"

"Well... If you factor in mandatory tax... than yes, 2.9%... profit"

"Great Blooky! You know what this means right?"

"...a raise?"

"Hah! No, that you will report this to our staff immediately..." Mettaton raised himself from his chair, before being met with something unexpected,

"hey, uh... M-Mettaton..."

"Yes Blooky?"

"well... to hell with it, Hapstablook, I need to talk" It was obviously hard for Napstablook to break out of his shell to say this, must be important,

"Oh Blooky, please don't call me that... Name"

"Since we... came to the surface, and we started that group with Shyren, I thought life was... well... perfect, I thought you had changed... but you didn't, I thought... the human... changed you..." Napstablook was interrupted by the sexy hunk of metal standing up, and slowly moving towards Napstablook,

"Blooky dear, it's only one, simple thing, one reason I strive for this television channel to be a thing..." Mettaton leaned closely into the ghosts face, "Fame... Did you expect us to become world renowned simply because of stage performance? No" Mettaton walked over to the glass wall, holding his arm out to it, "Take a moment, Blooky, to look at the city, everyone out there has heard of us, we have fans monsters AND humans alike, how could you NOT enjoy this?"

"I... I know you only do it for that skeleton..." Mettaton was shocked, before immediately putting on a bluff, "Ha, not at all Blooky, I love all of my friends..."

"especially Papyrus?"

"...No, of course, he's just a good supporter... You know how I love all of my fans... platonically" Napstablook wasn't convinced, but decided to stop for the good of Mettaton, he probably had more important things to do. Like staring at pictures of Papyrus.

* * *

Frisk couldn't help but shiver as she and Sans arrived at Grillbys, no explanation given, just something... unsettling. As the two enter the bar, they are hit with the smell of grease and alcohol. Human and Monster customers alike scattered the dank brown room. The ex Snowdin Patrol playing a game of cards. The moment Sans walked in, a group of monsters stood up, giving him a standing ovation over last night, possibly at the restaurant but who knows?

Eventually, the two waded there way to the counter, where the flaming monster himself, Grillby, stood, drying some glasses with a hand towel.

"...morning Sans"

"mornin' again grillbz" Sans turned to Frisk, "so, waddaya want kiddo?"

"I'll have some fries, if that's alright"

"sounds good, grillbz, we'll get two orders of the fries... and a bottle of ketchup" Grillby walked behind the bar, probably to cook the food. Sans turned to Frisk, that same goofy smile on his face,

"so, you and my bro, huh?" Sans spoke outright to Frisk, the human immediately turning a deep tomato-red, as red as the ketchup which has slid into Sans' hand.

"What makes you think that..?" Frisk responded through a burning face,

"i've always had a knack for identifying expressions, and this..." Sans motioned to Frisks face, "is a dead giveaway" Now that Sans knew, how would he react? Would he disown Frisk? Judge her to the pits of the judgement hall? Probably not, after all, Sans is Sans for a reason.

"...not that i think any lower of you kiddo, it's great to see you dating and all, i just wasn't expecting paps, of all people, why my bro?"

Frisk was relieved that not only did Sans approve of it, he was interested as to why,

Frisk spoke up, "Well, he's always been kind and helpful to me, he understands me without knowing anything about me, and... he's determined, determined to receive approval from others... Not only that, he's charming, funny, but not trying to be funny... He's basically the perfect man, even though he's a monster" Frisk had just revealed the secrets of her heart to a skeleton, she can cross that off her bucket list,

"heh, he really is a great person" Sans put a gloved hand on Frisks shoulder, "paps deserves someone like you, and you deserve someone like him, it's a match made in heaven..."

"...Your meals..." Grillby interrupted the little talk going on between the skeleton and the human, placing down two large bowls of fries. Grillby then grabbed a pair of tongs and a glass, gripping the glass between the tongs, he turned on a tap and held the glass underneath. After turning off the tap, he handed Frisk the glass of water,

"...the least I could do..."

"Thanks Grillby" Frisk grabbed the glass, gratitude in her voice. The couple began to dig into there still-hot fries, Sans dolloping a generous serving of ketchup on his. Halfway through the meal, Sans spoke up again,

"so, now that we've established that you like paps, we now have a common enemy..." Sans pointed to a TV hanging above the bar, "...him" Sans, however, didn't notice that the channel was on a sports channel, making his argument invalid.

"...uhh, oops, grillby, could'ya change the channel quickly? i'm trying to prove a point here" Grillby grabbed a fire-proof remote and switched the channel to MTT TV, the channel Sans wanted, temporarily,

"anyway... him" Sans again pointed to the TV, which displayed Mettaton, in all his glory, dealing with a press conference of sorts, "alright, you can change back grillbz" Grillby changed the channel back.

"look, the point is that we all know that mettaton also likes paps, and both of us don't want that, fortunately, i have a plan..." Sans pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket, "you know how josho works at the mtt plaza?"

"Yes" Frisk was intrigued and happy that Sans would help her,

"well i'm gonna get 'im to organize a meeting with mettaton and paps, that way they can sort out there feelings for each other, i know that paps doesn't like him in that way, so everything will fix itself, deal?"

"Deal"

"good", Sans dialed a number on the phone, connecting to a particular human's phone back at Monsterville.

* * *

Dreemurr Residence

* * *

Josho lay back on his bed, stretching his arms, relaxing, glad he didn't have to work today. And hoping that no work-related calls would come. Plugging in his headphones, Josho scrolled to a new music album on his phone, as he was about to press play...

RING RING

It was Sans, eh, at least it's not Mettaton or Napstablook...

"heya, so you know how you work at mtt plaza?"

"OH YOU'VE... *sigh*... Yes, I work at the Plaza"

"great, i need you to organize a meeting for the big guy there, for frisk and my bro, can you do that?"

"Yes, but can it wait until tomorrow? I'm... busy today..." Josho bluffed,

"that means your at the plaza, great, it'll only take two seconds for you"

"Oh alright, I'll do it for Frisk and Paps"

"perfect, try to aim for one-o-clock if possible, that's when i'm working"

"Good, I'll try, see ya then" Josho terminated the connection

...

...

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

Sans put his phone away, "we got it kid, mettaton is booked in, and you'll be on your way to dating paps" Sans hi-fived Frisk, who was now very happy. The two sat down to there meals, digging into the rest of there already cold fries. Sans and Frisk kept live banter between them, talk ranging from Mettaton's television quality to their plans for the rest of the summer. Eventually they finished,

"so" Sans said, picking off the last of his fries, "waddaya wanna do now?"

"Did you bring the Wii U?" Frisk asked,

"'course kiddo, what is summer without a little super smash bros?"

"Could we get Papyrus to play?"

"i dunno, he probably wouldn't wanna 'WASTE MY TIME WITH THOSE SILLY GAMES!'" Sans imitated the great Papyrus almost perfectly, making Frisk laugh out loud,

"Yeah, I guess"

"i'm gonna go ahead and set it up, you wanna come with?" Sans stood up, motioning towards the door,

"No thanks, I might walk back and 'ENJOY NATURE FOR WHAT IT IS!'" Frisk said, also imitating Papayus perfectly, making Sans chuckle,

"alright, have fun" Sans walked out of the pub/restaurant/bar, Frisk was about to do the same before remembering that they had to pay for there food. Frisk turned towards Grillby, and put a twenty dollar note on the counter, then Frisk took her leave.

What Frisk didn't notice was a human, watching her since Sans and Frisk arrived. The human stood up, and left, purposefully forgetting there payment.

 **I know, this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I've been bogged down by school assessments and the like, wouldn't be surprised if I had to go on hiatus.**


End file.
